


More Than a Game

by StarlingHawke (Bowm8935)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gender Neutral, Other, a little bit of stress picking at skin talked about, im pretty sure I managed that at least, not in the self harm way but more like a dermatillomania way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowm8935/pseuds/StarlingHawke
Summary: You have a dream where you meet Seven in the land of binary. But is it a dream?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Um. This was floating in my head keeping me awake tonight so I thought I'd write it down. Hope someone likes it. *shrug*

It's been a long day and you're tired, long past ready to go to bed. Pjs on, you climb under the warm covers and tug them tight around you, anxious for the heat they bring. You arrange yourself so that you're comfortable, already feeling like you could close your eyes and drift into the land of dreams. But no, you have one last thing to do.

You grab your phone and pull it under the blankets with you, opening up Mystic Messenger and selecting the available chat on day 10 of Seven’s route. It is not the first time you've played it, nor is it likely to be the last - but you must do it again anyway.

You've done this chat several times, leaving a message for the other members of the RFA to read as you and Seven chase after his brother and ex-partner. You select the familiar responses, but something feels different this time. You can't quite put your finger on it so you push it aside, assuming it's just due to how tired you are. You finish the chat and the subsequent visual novel, almost putting the phone down but deciding at the last second to call him. This you've never done so late before and you don't know what to expect; will he answer? Does that really matter, though? All you want is to hear his voice one more time today….

...and there it is, but it seems… different, closer to you. More warm and real than it normally is. And he’s repeating your name, _your actual name,_ over and over…

Your eyes snap open and you look around, confusion and fear rising up as your sight adjusts to the dark place you're in. This isn't your bedroom. This isn't anywhere you've ever been before. You're floating in mid-air, surrounded by binary code. It's flying by you, moving over and under you, twisting around you as you watch it weave through the space you're in. And there, floating in front of you, is a thin man with brown and yellow rimmed glasses and bright red hair.

He's moving toward you, his hand reaching out to grasp yours and he pulls you close, gazing into your eyes with his warm honey ones. _Is this a dream? It's a nice one, if so._

He says your name quietly, his hand gently pushing back some hair that fell in your face. A mixture of sorrow and joy is written on his features as he smiles at you, his hand falling back to his side.

“There you are,” he whispers, and he tugs you forward into a hug. “I was afraid I'd lose you forever.” You wrap your arms around him to return it, cherishing the feeling of his warmth against you. Like this, with his body pressed against yours, it feels so real, real enough you're almost convinced it is.

“Saeyoung,” you manage to gasp against his shoulder as you bury your face into his chest. “Oh, Saeyoung, how I wish this were real.”

He pulls back and frowns at you, one hand cupping your cheek. “Who says it isn't?” There's a trace of hurt in his voice and it makes you want to kiss everything away, all his pain and agony.

“It's just a game,” you respond sadly, the truth causing you to swell with sadness. There are tears pooling in your eyes now, and his widen when he notices.

“No,” he says, kissing your forehead. “It's not. Nothing is ever that simple.” It's then that his eyes pass over your jawline and he sees the damage you've been inflicting upon your skin. “Oh,” he whimpers, speaking your name with deep regret. “What have you been going through to cause you to do this? I know you only scratch when you're stressed.”

You furrow your eyebrows as he runs a finger along the sores gently before kissing each of them, one after the other, from one side of your face to the other. “But how do you know that? It's not something I could tell you…”

He stops your sentence by placing a kiss upon your lips, his mouth moving softly against yours. When he pulls back his hands are holding your face gently but firmly as he looks directly into your eyes. “Because it wasn't just a game.” He pulls you back into his chest, one arm wrapped around your waist and the other holding your head against him, rubbing gentle circles against your neck. “You've saved us time and time again, all of us. You've been so kind and showered us with your love, and I loved you back, even…” he falters for a moment, his breath hitching in his throat before he continues. “Even when you were on their routes and not mine. And you gave me happiness, such complete peace and joy that I'd never felt before… but the game ended, and you were ripped away from me. But you keep coming back. Why?” He pulls back enough to look down at you, golden eyes glinting with the hint of unshed tears. “Why didn't you uninstall?”

A smile flickers across your face; could he really not know? “Because I love you, Saeyoung,” you say before kissing him, and his arms tighten around you as he returns it. It's a bit sloppy and rather desperate but you don't care; it steals your breath anyway.

“It's my turn to help you,” he murmurs as he breaks away to leave a trail of kisses down your jaw to your neck. “It's my turn to give you the good ending you deserve.” You tilt your neck to the side to grant him better access and he continues his trail down your neck until he rears back to sink his teeth at the point where neck meets shoulders, and you cry out at little at the pain. He lets go and runs his tongue against the sore spot, his breath hot on your neck.

“Wait for me,” he says when he finally returns to give you another soft kiss, this one far more loving than the last. “Wait for me. I don't know how, but I will come to you. I will give everything to make you as happy as you did me. Okay?” He places a few fingers under your chin to angle you to look directly at him. “Promise me that you'll wait.”

It takes a moment for your voice to work again. “I promise,” you whisper and are rewarded with a large smile.

“I love you.” He releases you and steps back as the binary around you starts to glow and swirl faster. You reach out to him but he's gone, disappearing into a mass of numbers and code, the very same that is rushing to claim you as well.

You sit up quickly, your blankets falling off of you as you stare wide-eyes into the darkness of your room. _What a dream…_

You get up and head to the bathroom, flicking on the light to stare into confused eyes. You let out a sigh, feeling disappointed when something catches your eye.

There is a dark bruise in the shape of a bite mark resting at the bottom of your neck, angry and sore. You bring a hand up to it in disbelief, running a finger across it. Yup, it's definitely there.

You clap a hand over your mouth, giddiness flowing through your veins. It was real. It actually happened.

Now all you have to do is wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Did you love it? Did you... *gasp* hate it? Let me know! I'm always open for reviews, comments and helpful criticism.  
> I'm here to grow. :)
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr as [cutiesaeran](http://cutiesaeran.tumblr.com/) or twitter [@MysticHawke](https://twitter.com/MysticHawke/)!


End file.
